Nature's Mating Season
by Kazuto Yoichi
Summary: After the end of all wars and Demons conflicts. Elsword, Elesis, and Rena decided to head back to Ruben Village for a peaceful life. Though there is a rumor that some Elves have mating season in the spring. Rena seems to be affected by the power the El shard. It's causing her to have lusty thoughts...What will happen with Elsword? Find out by reading
1. Chapter 1

Nature's Mating Season

**Yoichi: Hello and Welcome to my very first fanfic! ^^**

**Elsword: Yeah! Congrats! ^^**

**Yoichi: Thank you, Elsword for your kindness.**

**Elsword: No problem man.**

**Add: Can you please shut the fuck up!**

**Yoichi: Why do I have to listen to you?! I'm the writer of this story!...EVE! MAKE ME AN ASSAULT RIFLE AND I'll LET YOU SLAP ELSWORD HERE!**

**Eve: Here go sir, the best Assault rifle here in history...the Ak-47...now for some fun -evil smirk-**

**Elsword: Wait, I've never agreed to this…..Yoichi please! Don't Leave me with EVE! PLEASE!**

**-Eve and Elsword enter a dark room and door is shut-**

**Yoichi: Well...Add...Have any last words?! -aims sights on Add-**

**Add: Yea…...errrr…...Would you like to see my pink rubix cube?**

**Yoichi: Like hell I would take time to look at rubix cube! -Fires rapidly at add-**

**Add: My life force is….depleting…**

**Yoichi: Well time for the story -aims Desert Eagle Towards Add-**

**Add: WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET A DESERT EAGLE!?**

**Yoichi: Like the power of imagination BITCH! -BAM! BAM!-**

**-The rest of the gang comes inside the studio-**

**In Unison: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?**

**Yoichi: Simple…*cough* add was being a bitch so I shot him with my Ak here and Deagle so…..yea I felt refreshed…**

**Aisha: Well, THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU KILL HIM!**

**Yoichi: It's my story bitch -pulls out Dual Five Sevens- Gun's Of Heaven! Sin STANCE! -aims at Aisha-**

**Aisha: T^T okay, I get it….**

**Yoichi: Good girl -pets-**

**Aisha: -moans loud- More~~~~**

**Yoichi: Woah...Didn't mean for that to get awkard...**

**Rena and Ara: Hey! NO STEALING! -both locked arms onto Yoichi-**

**Yoichi: Hey you're both being to close! -noticed something bounce on both his arms and starts to have a nosebleed- (oh fuck)**

**Raven and Chung: TIME FOR THE STORY, YOICHI!**

**Yoichi: Nah, Fuck you I'll do it another day, Gun's Of Heaven Sin Stance Technique 1: Lighting Unload**

**-Raven and Chung died of bullet shots-**

**Yoichi: Well time to start! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Nature's Mating Season

**-Earlier at the Morning, Elsword at the training yard of ruben thinking to himself-**

**Elsword's POV**

Today, was a very stressful day….The sun is rising and the morning is very nice with birds chirping but…..there is something oddly strange. I just can't seem to figure out what this aura is. Seems like I'm in for a ride of my future. (Fuck me)

**-hour later-**

**Elesis's POV**

"HEY!, Elsword get your ass over here!"(He's been out here for an hour and hasn't decided to eat his breakfast when Rena was obliged to make it) "Come eat your breakfast or else I'm gonna go over there and kick your ass!"

**Elsword's POV**

"O-Ok!"(sheesh...Crazy lady) I wonder why Rena decided to make breakfast for me and Elesis. Usually she would be having conversations with trees or birds or what not. I wonder what kind of meal it is…..Oh well, FREE FOOD!

-**meanwhile...Rena's was plotting out the breakfast-**

**Rena's POV**

Hmmm...I finally finished eggs and salad for them but I can't seem to find milk for the morning….Oh! I know how to give Elsword milk! -evil smirk- I will just have to make my own milk….-filled with dirty thoughts-

**-10 minutes passed by when Elsword and Elesis finally arrived at the table-**

**Elsword's POV**

"Woah, Look at this meal! It's looks delicious. Thank you so much Rena!"

**-After 15 minutes of them eating and finishing their meal-**

The milk seems a bit tastier than usual from cows. I wonder what happen to the milk.

**-whispers to Rena-**

"Where did you happen to get the milk? It's taste is very different."

**Rena's POV**

"I made this milk just for you…make sure you treasure in it in your body….It's my milk."

**Elsword's POV**

**-Starts coughing up the liquid-**

"Wait! What the fuck do you mean you it's your milk!"(Oh shit, that's why it taste different but I wonder why Rena would do that!) Oddly enough Rena grabbed my hand and told elesis we were going to my room for a talk. (Oh fuck…...I can tell something is gonna go down)

**-Back at the studio-**

**Yoichi: Well…..How do you think at the start?**

**Add: I believe that it was Bullshit!**

**Yoichi: -Aims Barrett M98 .50 cal- MOTHER FUCKER! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!?**

**Add: Luckily I had resurrection stones and Where the fuck did you get this sniper rifle?**

**Yoichi: My father bitch -360* degree no scope 420 blazing BITCH-**


	3. Chapter 3

Nature's Mating Season

**Elesis's POV**

**-In Elesis's thoughtful mind while listening to Rena dragging Elsword to his room-**

Well…..Elsword has finally found his mate...he's grown up so much it makes me wanna cry

Wait, I don't even have a mate yet he's younger than me. T^T WHY LADY EL DOES HE DO IT FIRST! WHY!

**Rena's POV**

**-Meanwhile n Elsword's room-**

I couldn't help but have instincts to bring Elsword to his own room for private chat. I don't know what's going over me but I'm having strange thoughts thats making me feel….aroused whenever I'm thinking about Elsword… **-shakes head- **No...I can't hold it in...I need to tell Elsword what's going on with me so he is alerted what could happen to him.

**Elsword's POV**

I was first confused why Rena would bring me to my own room. But she hasn't spoken for a single bit after 5 minutes. I was still having thoughts of what is happening to Rena because she wouldn't normally **-gulp saliva- **make me drink her milk. Well I better ask her something. "Hey, Rena...about the private talk you wanted t-". I was cut off because surprisingly she tackled me and pinned me down to the bed. (oh no….I think I'm gonna have a long night)

**Rena's POV**

**-Finally opened her mouth to talk-**

"Elsword….." Wait, I can't control my thoughts and my body...Oh gosh I feel like I want to strip Elsword and just snuggle him. "Elsssworrrrddd…." Oh no….I'm starting to say it seductively.

**Elsword's POV**

What the fuck, is about to happen to me? I can feel her grabbing onto my shoulders but when she started to speak seductively, I felt a little twitch down my lower region of body.(Shit...If she finds out. I'm going to get my ass kicked if she notices). "H-Hey, Rena you've been acting up a bit lately...Do you have a fever?" I had asked in a very nervous tone. When I rose my hand above my body and went to feel her forehead, she suddenly grabbed my hand. Then she forcibly moved my hand towards her breast and made me feel it."R-RENA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE DOING?!" this is making me have a nosebleed. I think I'm going to pass out if this continues any longer. Before I could pass out Rena fell on my body and she laid there for 2-3 minutes. I could feel her tender spheres touch my chest. My body had felt hot and my lower region is about to go wild. I felt her warm hand touch my leg then slithered up toward my lower region and before I knew it she started to stroke my *Armablade*. "W-W-WHAT THE FUCK RENA! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING ME!". She then stroke at a faster pace and I saw the evil and lusty smirk on her face. I started to make grunts and moans of pleasure because of how great the feeling was.

**Rena's POV**

**-Rena's mind of lust-**

I couldn't stop to think what was I going to say to Elsword so I began to do perverted inter courses with him. But I could feel his *Armablade* going wild, which means he's enjoying this moment. That had made me happy but my mind grew more aroused and I started to feel wet at my panties. I've had this feeling for a long time but I couldn't explain to myself what it was until I wanted to make love with Elsword right at this bed. So without any other thought I started to grab his clothing and started stripping him! -evil smirk- "Elsword…..It's time to make love….Were gonna have a fun time tonight!~" and at that the fun began….

**-Back at the studio-**

**Yoichi: Ahh… the sweet existence of love :D**

**Add: Love? pfft, Don't give me that bull shit!**

**Yoichi: Add….this maybe the last time your going to live…-angered-**

**Add: Yea? Mr. I used the Power of Imagination needs to go back to Fairy tale?**

**Yoichi: Oh that bull shit imagination? I can kick your ass any day and even in IRL!**

**Add: oh yea? How so? You don't do the Kung fu or Karate Bull shit!**

**Yoichi: I know swordsmanship such as we call in my world: "Kendo; way of the sword" **

**Add: Ohhhh so scared…-_- Yea like you'll be able to hit me!**

**Yoichi: -Battle cry while aiming with Bokuto at add's head- HAI! -Successfully knocks out add- HAHA I win! **

**-Elgang sees the violence and starts to walk away-**

**Yoichi: WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL GOING?!**

**Chung: Oh, we were gonna go shopping.**

**Elsword: Yea, shopping that's it!**

**Add: wait….guys….take me with yo- **

**(BAM BAM)**

**-Add dies off after Desert Eagle shots-**

**Yoichi: Have a fun time everyone! **

**Elgang: Okay!**

**Yoichi: Oh, and Elsword make sure to not do stuff while with the girls!**

**Elsword:-In shocked reaction- WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?!**

**Yoichi: It means "Have a nice day..?"**

**Eve: -Walks toward Yoichi and slaps him- What is with people these days?!**

**Yoichi: Well… you see I'm asian so basically I have other intentions by that I mean"FEEL THE POWER OF MY HAND!" -pets eve-**

**Eve: -moans- (Why does this feel so…..pleasurable)**

**Yoichi: Well time to keep writing! (Before I get attacked by Rena and Ara again….)**

**Rena and Ara: YOICHI! DON'T RUN FROM US!**

**Yoichi: STAY TUNED EVERYONE -Runs for my life-**

(Bokuto- Wooden sword in Japan)


	4. Chapter 4

Nature's Mating Season

(About five minutes before that all happened)

**-Where we left off was the dramatic scene at the bedroom before Elsword was pinned down under his will-**

**Rena's POV -In her mind-**

I didn't want to have a relationship to escalate so early! Wait, humans and elves can't be in love can they? But...my instincts are telling me that my heart wants Elsword…..No no no We can't have a child together and live as a family this early..I wonder what shall I name my son or daughter….NO! I can't control myself…..I'm starting to give in….Forgive me to what I'm about to do Elsword….

**-Back to where Rena is going to make love with Elsword ^^-**

**Elsword's POV**

At first I was shocked at how Rena told me that we were going to make love."R-Rena….Um, you do know Humans and Elves can't do this sort of thing…..r-right?". I hope she does have full intention to stop and be like (Of course not, I didn't actually mean it) but instead what I get is a Elf who is starting strip in front of my eyes. (Shit, If Elesis saw what I was doing….she is gonna straight on kick my ass. Not literally in the ass with her feet but kick my ass with my own feet, seriously she will bend my leg and allow my foot to kick my ass. What the fuck kind of sister does that?!). All I saw was the bare skin and spheres but not only that, I've seen Rena's lusty face that is desperate for this time. "Elsword...let me teach you more about the body and physics of elves…." is what I heard from her. Before I had even noticed she had already taken of my boxers.(When the fuck did she do that?!).

**-Behind the crack of the door that was locked-**

**Elesis's POV**

I'm starting to feel hot…...When will they start doing it?!, I want them to do it now…...I feel it tingly down my panties and I'm feeling wet…..

**-Back to the room's situation-**

**Rena's POV**

I've completely given up, I've decided to finally do my first time with a human. That will be this boy by the name of Elsword, I shall treasure him. "Elsword…." while I quickly touch his *Armablade* "Does this make you feel comfortable or would you like me to start licking?". My body feels hot as I rub my hand up and down each second I can feel the blood rising in his *Armablade*. (Elsword seems to be enjoying this...maybe I should start licking ^^) Gently I open my mouth big enough for the *Armablade* and start to move my head up to down. I keep choking on it since it was almost 9 inches or so. I start to feel very wet down near my *Windwall* so I rubbed it with my fingers as I give him a blowjob.

**Elsword's POV**

(I literally have no idea what the fuck is going on but...this….is getting to feel too good). "R-Rena...s-s-top, I can't…...ARGH". I felt my liquid of *Flame geyser* pour into her mouth as I hear the gulping sound.

****

**Studio...is now hell...**

**Yoichi: Well, I guess it's time to say "****さよなら"****(Good bye) to this fanfic…**

**Rena: awwww….but I wanted to at least finish my intercourse with Elsword T^T**

**Elsword: W-Wait, hold on, you wanted this to continue?!**

**Rena; *nods and sobs at the same time***

**Elsword: Yoichi! Oi! Do something, make another chapter please, She won't stop crying…**

**Yoichi: ****ごめなさい**

**Elsword: I'M NOT FUCKING JAPANESE YOU IDIOT! I'M FUCKING KOREAN!**

**Yoichi: *ahem* Sorry :3**

**-Eve slaps Yoichi and he falls to his knees-**

**Eve: You can't just say "Sorry", All the viewers out there have been waiting!**

**-Yoichi gets up and looks like he's about to say something-**

**Yoichi: Well….. This story was great….but I intend to make another, but to do that I must hire another Elgang…**

**-Aisha steps back thinking what Yoichi is about to do-**

**Aisha: W-W-What do you mean hire another Elgang…?**

**-Yoichi pulls out a Katana-**

**Yoichi: I must eliminate you all to hire another crew…..**

**Raven and Chung: OH NO YOU AIN'T DOING SHIT!**

**-Raven lunges towards Yoichi, while Chung tries to shoot him with his silver shooters-**

**Yoichi: tch, Pathetic…..Grant me the power towards this sword BOUND BY MY MIGHT!**

**Hidden Blade Secret Technique: Raging Sea ver. 1**

**-after a few minutes of battle, add opens the door-**

**Add: Yo, wtf is with the noise! CAN'T A GUY GET SOME SLEEP?!**

**Yoichi, Chung, and Raven: STFU YOU BITCH ASS **

**Add: NOW WTF DID I DO?!**

**-Elsword pokes at add-**

**Add: WHAT DO YOU WANT BOY?!**

**Elsword: This is what you did *ahem***

**-Elsword shows a picture of add torturing Ariel-**

**Add: WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET A PICTURE LIKE THAT?!**

**Girls in the back: Holy shit, he's a sadist?**

**Yoichi: Wait, wheres this sadist you're speaking of?**

**-Girls point at add-**

**Yoichi: ADD! GET YO ASS OVER HERE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!**

**Add: OH SHIT!**

**-Add starts to run-**

**Yoichi: YOU AIN'T LEAVING THIS AREA YOU FUCKING SADIST!**

**-Yoichi pulls out an M82 Barrett Single-Shot 50. cal sniper rifle-**

**Yoichi: I got chu on meh sights M8…. AHAH! **

**-Yoichi pulls the trigger… and BAAM! adds dead-**

**Yoichi: Ok...were done, Now with everyone else…..GO TO SLEEP OTHERWISE O-YA-SU-MI-NA-SAI ^^**

_Fact: A bullet of a 50. caliber sniper rifle travels faster than the speed of sound making it to where the enemy can't hear the sound before getting killed...true measurement: 1100 FPS (feet per second) _

Tip: It's deadly as hell….


End file.
